Eiji's Part Time Job
by YukimuraAme
Summary: Eiji is a helpful boy! All chapters kept under 900 words, a 9parter. Thank you for all the reviews! Reviews are still welcomed long after Eiji's Part Time Job ends. Thank you!
1. Prologue: Day 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama... Even though I want to...**

**Summary: Eiji's first day at work. For some reason, Eiji took up a part time job which he didn't even know what's the job scope like.**

**A/N: All Chapters kept under 900 words. Hopefully a 9parter. Please read and review!!!**

* * *

**Title: Eiji's part time job**

Day 1

Eiji liked it. He licked it and Oishi winced.

"Uh… Eiji, stop licking. People are watching." Oishi blushed.

"But it's so tasty! Don't worry nya, I'll be fast." Eiji replied.

"Aa… Eiji, stop it! I can't stand it anymore! You're making people very uncomfortable!" Oishi complained.

"Don't worry, Oishi… NYA? OISHI! It's dripping!" Eiji cried.

"I told you to stop licking it right? Just squeeze it now!"

Oishi and Eiji fumbled and struggled as the crowd gathered over the glass panel to see what the two boys were up to.

"Well, well… what's going on here?"

Oishi and Eiji looked up in midst of their fumbling and struggling. A big guy with sunglasses and a strand of dried grass hanging from his mouth, grinned down at them evilly.

"Is this your first time?" The big guy asked.

Both boys nodded.

"I can show you how." The big guy said and started making his way into the shop.

Both boys did not know what to do but to give way to the big guy. The big guy took the bottle from the boys and squeezed out a portion of the cream before wiping the mouth of the bottle with a napkin. He then turned to a cake and squeezed the cream onto the cake skillfully. The two boys watched in delight as the cake was decorated and ready for sale.

"Next time, try not to lick it. It spoils the cream." The big guy turned towards the door and smirked at Oishi and Eiji. "And thanks for helping my grandma. She'll be back in a week's time." He added as he waved without looking back and stepped out of the shop.

The boys looked at each other and grinned in relief. Maybe running a shop isn't going to be that difficult after all. They watched as big guy walked out of the shop before Eiji turned back to the bottle again and started doing the "forbidden act".

"Aa Eiji! Don't lick it!"

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Day 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama... Even though I want to...**

**Summary: Eiji's first day at work. For some reason, Eiji took up a part time job which he didn't even know what's the job scope like.**

**A/N: All Chapters kept below 900 words. Hopefully a 9parter. Please read and review!!!**

* * *

**Title: Eiji's Part Time Job**

The Beginning

_10 hours ago_

"Hoi! Hoi!" Eiji skipped over a big boulder lying in the middle of the road. He failed to fall. "Zannen munen, mata raishuu!" Eiji continued on his journey to school.

"Oh!" Eiji heard a crash behind him and he turned to see what or who that crash belonged to. An old grandmother fell, sprawled on the ground with a big sealed box in front of her.

"NYA?! Granny! Let me help me!" Eiji turned back and raced towards the old granny. He tried to help Granny up but it was fruitless. Granny has hurt her back and was unable to get up. Eiji quickly called an ambulance to send Granny to the hospital.

_At the hospital_

Old granny lay on her bed with Eiji at her bedside, waiting for the operation. Granny refused to go for operation. There was something she needed to do. Eiji wanted to help Granny feel better. Eiji asked Granny what can he do for her.

"I run a shop to support my grandson, who is in college now. He can only help out in the morning. Now that I'm in hospital, there's no one to take care of the shop in the afternoon…" Granny started crying.

"Granny, just tell me how can I help you, I'll try my best nya." Eiji took granny's hand in his and reassured her.

"I'm old… no longer useful anymore…" Granny mumbled.

"Don't say that nya." Eiji answered.

"You're such a kind little soul. Could you help me take care of my shop while I'm gone?" Granny said.

Eiji nodded vigorously as the nurses came in to take Granny away dramatically. In the haste and drama, Granny thrust a bunch of keys and a piece of paper, with the address of the shop written on it, onto Eiji's hand before she was rushed into the operation theatre. Eiji called after Granny in this parting scene and ran after Granny with tears streaming down his face. He stopped short suddenly and stared down at the piece of paper and...

"NYA? Where is this place?" Eiji realized that he did not know the location of the shop despite having the address written here for him. "Got to find Oishi!" Having said that, Eiji took off at full speed to school.

_9 hours later_

"Oishi, are we there?" Eiji whined. The two boys had gone in search of the shop right after tennis practice and had been searching for nearly half an hour now.

"Just a little while more. I think it's around the corner." Oishi replied. Oishi had agreed to help Eiji find the shop and had even agreed on helping him for the first day because neither of them knew what they were supposed to do. They did not even know what Granny sells because Eiji had not asked.

"Aa! There it is. 'Kuchiki Kekkiya'. That's the shop." Oishi said, looking up from the piece of address.

"Cake? Cake shop?" Eiji said with two patches of pink on his cheeks.

_In the shop_

There was a glass panel for customers to look into, at the cake making processes and to order the cakes. A crowd of six stood in front of the shop, watching the two boys.

"Take the cake out of the oven… NO Eiji! Use that! Use that! Yes and place it on the table. Aa! Put it on top, on TOP! NO!!! HERE! Right…now what else are we supposed to do?" Oishi finished instructing.

"It says here, decoration, something to do with some cream, where can we get that?" Eiji read from the instructions list.

"Cream? I've only done baking but not decoration. Maa… let's learn it together then." Oishi smiled at Eiji and both boys went in search of the cream. Eiji found it first and was so excited that he forgot to do the decorations instead. He started licking the cream off from the container to the disgust of the crowd. Oishi winced and stepped away from Eiji when the cream started to drip.

That was when big guy came along and showed them what to do. The rest of the day went by smoothly. At least Eiji had learnt how to make a decent cake. As Eiji and Oishi turned off the lights and locked the doors, they felt a sense of relief.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

YukimuraAme: Granny and Big guy are OCs that I created. Kuchiki is the name of the shop, I needed a name so just used that. Haha please read and review. 


	3. Day 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama, but Granny and Big guy are mine.**

**Summary: The equation is Inui plus cakes. What do you get?**

**A/N: NOO!!! No reviews? UNBELIEVABLE! Is this story so badly written? Tell me! PLEASE! Anyway, Please read and review to keep this story going.**

* * *

**Title: Eiji's Part Time Job**

Day 2

"NYA? Inui! What are you doing?" Eiji cried in utter disgust as he stared down at the 'thing'.

"Inui special vegetable flavour. Cake Super Duper Remix 1.1." Inui announced proudly.

Eiji stared down at the green and purple cake with blue fumes coming out of it. He regretted asking Inui for help.

_9 hours ago_

"Haven't we made our way there together yesterday?" Oishi asked after morning practice.

"But Oishi, we had been walking in circles for nearly an hour yesterday! I was so lost nya! Please, just help me again today." Eiji pleaded.

"But I promised mom that I'll be home early." Oishi explained. He really wanted to help his doubles partner but he had to help his mother clean out the guest room by today. His distant relative will be there with them from tomorrow onwards.

"Then what about Fuji? Nya Fujiko! Help!" Eiji jumped over and grabbed Fuji by the arm, pleading.

"Sorry Eiji, I can't. Got to go for tuition." Fuji replied.

"Nya? You don't need tuition."

"I'm giving tuition." Fuji replied.

"Momo—" Eiji turned to Momoshiro for help but before he could get the sentence out, Momoshiro had already dashed out of the clubhouse.

"Sorry Eiji-senpai, Got to rush home later. Mom's leaving my siblings to me. I'll help you tomorrow." Momoshiro rushed off for classes.

Eiji pouted and stamped his foot. "Is there no one to turn to today?"

Inui stood up and adjusted his glasses. "Where's the place?"

"Hoi! Hoi! Inui's the best nya!" Eiji handed the piece of paper with the address written on it to Inui.

Inui took a look at the paper. He pushed his glasses up and looked up from the piece of paper. "Hmm… Kuchiki…I know this place."

Eiji's mouth spread into a wide grin. "So you'll help me, nya?"

Inui nodded.

"Run the shop together nya?" Eiji tried to push his luck a bit further.

Inui stood there motionless. Then his glasses glinted. He nodded with a smirk. "Of course." He replied.

"HOI!" Eiji cheered and half skipped half ran out of the clubhouse.

_9 hours later_

Eiji really regretted asking Inui for help.

"Nya! These are for sale, they're not for your experimental use." Eiji was near to tears now.

Inui ignored Eiji. "I've come up with new flavours of cream too." Inui struck a post and held up a bottle of greenish brown cream. He squeezed the cream skillfully onto the weird looking cake and whipped out a self-made poster out of nowhere to paste on the glass panel.

Just then, a crowd walked by. "Today's Special: Super Vegetable Remix. 100 percent healthy! " Someone read from the poster. "Excuse me, can I have the Super Vegetable Remix?" Another said.

"Hai! Douzo!" Inui handed the cake to the customer. Eiji nearly fainted.

The unsuspecting customer took a bite into the cake and "ARRGHH!!!" The customer dropped dead on the ground. Upon seeing this, all the customers escaped at different directions.

"INUI!!!"

The rest of the day was disastrous. Business was bad, there was not even a single customer. As Eiji off the lights and locked the doors alone (Inui was thrown out of the shop after he killed the customer), he felt a sense of disappointment.

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Day 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama, but Granny and Big guy are mine.**

**Summary: After a lesson taught, Eiji learnt that he has to get himself prepared for emergency.**

A/N: All chapters kept below 800 words. 9 short chapters. Thank you for reading and reviewing, please continue to read and review to keep this story going.

* * *

**Title: Eiji's part time job**

Day3

"Mou! Momo! Will you stop 'testing' on the cakes? They are for sale!" Eiji scolded.

"But Eiji-senpai, if we don't test on the cakes before we sell them, you'll never know if they're edible or not. Mmm…delicious na, delicious yo!" Momoshiro anwered in midst of munching and licking.

Eiji slapped his hands on his forehead. Not again! He regretted asking Momoshiro for help too. He'd totally forgotten that Momoshiro's hobby was eating.

_1 hour ago_

"Echizen, there's a new burger joint down at—" Momoshiro's sentence stopped half way as Eiji pounced on him.

"Momo! You promised to come and help out today." Eiji chided.

"Aa! Sorry Eiji-senpai, I forgot. Echizen, let's go to the burger joint after we've helped Eiji-senpai?" Momoshiro asked.

"Che… Momo-senpai, you were the one who agreed to help. Not me."

"Echizen, help your senpai na, help your senpai yo!" Momoshiro coaxed.

"Mada mada da ne." Echizen walked off without looking back.

"Tsk! What a meanie. How should I help?" Momoshiro turned back to Eiji.

"Just some simple preparation of cakes, baking, packing and collecting money." Eiji answered on his way out.

"Cake? WAIT FOR ME EIJI-SENPAI!" Momoshiro ran after Eiji.

_1 hour later _

"Excuse me, this cake... is half of its usual size." A customer said.

"Ah haha…today's special." Momoshiro replied sheepishly.

"Momo!" Eiji warned.

"Eiji-senpai, I can't help it na, can't help it yo!" Momoshiro whispered.

Eiji sighed. Without warning, Eiji leaped into the air and did a somersault before ending with a turn in mid air, scooped up a cherry and placed the cherry on top of the cake.

The crowd watched in awe, they cheered and clapped.

Eiji bowed and announced, "Acrobatic performance and free fruit toppings just for today. The size of the cake will be reduced though." He grinned.

The crowd cheered again and pushed and rushed to place order and see more of the performance.

The rest of the day was so busy that even Momoshiro had no time to 'test' on the cakes. The day went on so well that Eiji had finally made up for the lost of yesterday. As Eiji and Momoshiro off the lights and locked the doors, Eiji finally felt a sense of satisfaction.

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Day 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama, but Granny and Big guy are mine.**

**Summary: Someone's forced to come along and who will that be?**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and supports, finally seeing some improvement in response. I was keeping my fingers crossed, fearing that there might be a need to remove this series soon... Anyway, hope it'll get better as time goes by. All chapters kept under 900 words, a 9-parter.

* * *

**Title: Eiji's part time job**

Day 4

"Have you heard the news? There's a super cute boy selling cakes at Kuchiki." A high school girl told her friends.

"Heh? Really? Let's go down to Kuchiki and check him out."

When the two girls got there, there was already a big crowd of middle to high school girls in front of the shop, screaming and cheering into the shop. The two girls pushed and pushed all their way through to the front.

"KYAAAA!!! KAWAII!!" The girls squealed in delight as they finally saw the legendary cute boy selling cakes at Kuchiki.

"Eiji-senpai, I feel like a monkey in the zoo." Echizen lowered his cap to hide his already burning-with-embarrassment face.

"Hoi! Hoi! It'll be over in no time, Ochibi." Eiji reassured him in a not so confident way.

Echizen regretted helping.

_½ hour ago_

"Momo-senpai, let go! You're hurting me."

"Echizen, I promise to treat you anything you want. Just give in to me this time." Momoshiro tightened his grip and moved closer.

"Iya da!" Echizen tried to pushed Momoshiro away.

Momoshiro ignored Echizen's cries of pain and continued tugging and dragging him after Eiji. "Eiji-senpai! I want to help out at Kuchiki!" Momoshiro called after Eiji.

"Let go!" Echizen glared at Momoshiro.

Eiji turned around, saw Echizen and said, " Let's go!" He skipped all the way to Kuchiki with Momoshiro tagging along like a dog, dragging poor Echizen along.

_Another ½ hour ago_

Momoshiro stalked Eiji from the clubhouse to the main building of Seigaku. Eiji stopped walking and turned back to face Momoshiro. "Momo, I don't want you to help. I'm going to look for Fujiko."

"Eiji-senpai, please let me help! I promise I won't 'test' the cakes anymore." Momoshiro pleaded.

"Mou, Momo, I don't want you to come…unless…" Eiji paused in mid sentence as he caught sight of Echizen. Eiji smiled.

"Unless what?" Momoshiro asked eagerly.

"Unless Ochibi comes along."

_1 hour later_

"Hwa!!! Can I have a blueberry cake, ah, raspberry too. How much do _**you**_ cost?"

"Can I bring you home?"

Echizen sighed as he listened to these never ending stupid questions for the 1 millionth time this afternoon. He chucked the cakes into those crazy girls' hands and demanded for payment but the girls were so excited that they did not hear him.

"Fushuu…Just pay up, the queue's getting longer. 3000 en." Kaido came up behind Echizen.

"Hoi! Hoi! Kaido, you're here to help too?"

Kaido nodded. He was out on his evening run and had seen how long the queue was in front of Kuchiki. He had remembered that Eiji-senpai was working part time in Kuchiki so he had decided to drop by and see what he could do.

The girls yelped and stepped back in fear, at the sight of Kaido. There were murmurings amongst the crowd but as Echizen stretched out his hands for the money, the girls went crazy again. The girls squealed in delight every time their hands brushed against Echizen's when they handed him the payment. Echizen really regretted coming along.

The rest of the day was great, only for Eiji and Momoshiro. Business was good even without acrobatic performance. Kaido helped out till way after dinner time. Momoshiro kept his promise because he had no time to 'test' the cakes. The queue never ended, it went on and on all afternoon till Eiji had everything sold out. Eiji secretly kept two pieces of cakes just for Momoshiro and Echizen. Momoshiro was grateful but Echizen wasn't. As Eiji, Momoshiro and Echizen cleaned the glass panels (crazy girls trying to get closer to Echizen, kissed the glass panels), off the lights and locked the doors, Eiji and Momoshiro felt a sense of satisfaction once again, while Echizen trudged behind them, cursing and swearing that he will never help out ever again.

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Day 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama, but Granny and Big guy are mine.**

**Summary: More sales gimmicks. Eiji's getting smarter and business minded.**

A/N: Dedicated to Kisan, thanks for reviewing. I wish I could write more, but I'm bad with words. Hope all of you'll enjoy this chapter. All chapters kept under 900 words. A 9 parter. Eiji's Part Time Job is ending soon! Yeah!

* * *

**Title: Eiji's part time job**

Day 5

"Have you seen that girl at Kuchiki?" A high school boy asked his friends.

"Yosh! She's super cute!" Another boy said.

"I'm going to order a dozen cakes from her and date her." A third boy announced and started running towards Kuchiki.

"Hey you dirty fellow! Wait up!" His friends ran after him and they all raced towards Kuchiki. When they reached Kuchiki, they were shocked to see the queue has stretched all the way to nearly two blocks down the road.

Fuji sighed as he handed five dozen of cakes to a group of teenagers in front of the shop. "90,000 en please." Fuji forced a smile but from the point of view of the bunch of hormones ragging teenagers, the smile looked so sweet with roses all around.

"Ne, ne, can I ask you out sometime?" Someone asked.

Fuji sighed again before looking up. He forced the best smile he can and said, "I'm attached."

Upon hearing this, the bunch of disappointed teenagers walked off dejectedly.

"Ne, ne, wanna go out and play?" Someone asked again. Fuji sighed. He regretted agreeing to Eiji's request.

_2 hours ago_

Eiji creeped up to Fuji with a bag of something and whispered, "Nya, Fujiko, will you help me?"

"For your part time job again?" Fuji asked.

"Hoi! Hoi! Fujiko, you definitely know me best!" Eiji cheered and hugged and clung onto Fuji.

Fuji thought for a moment. Since it was a Friday and there was no tuition, Fuji smiled and agreed. Big mistake! Eiji happily flashed out a pink and white fluffy cosplay maid uniform which he 'borrowed' from his sister. Fuji was to wear this at Kuchiki later. Fuji's smile dropped to an uneasy twitch as he stared at the horribly feminine piece of thing.

"Aa, Eiji, is it ok if I don't wear this?" Fuji asked.

"Nya? Business won't be good nya, business hasn't been good for the past few days and I've been meaning to ask you for help, Fujiko! I want to help granny but Ochibi refused to help… I'm at my wits end nya…" Eiji complained, with tears welling up.

Seeing his friend on the verge of crying, Fuji had no choice but to agree to wearing that horrible piece of clothing. As they made their way to Kuchiki, with Momoshiro tagging along like a dog again, Fuji prayed silently.

_2 hours later _

"10 dozen of cherry cheese cakes?" Fuji took the order to Eiji. In the eyes of the boys, Fuji glided gracefully away, his hair swayed with the breeze and everywhere around him was a dazzling green and blue. ROMANTIC!

"And can I date you?"

Fuji sighed for the ten thousandth time. He was about to answer when he saw the bunch of teenagers backing off.

"Fushuu…cakes for sale, not humans." From the point of view of the teenagers, Kaido was a demon, glaring at them but Kaido was only looking at them.

Fuji smiled at Kaido. "Thanks, Kaido."

There were murmurings amongst the crowd again. Kaido shot a look at the crowd and the crowd went dead.

Fuji smiled again. Kaido nodded and passed the order to Eiji. Eiji looked up and greeted Kaido brightly before turning back to work.

"Momo, hurry up, the queue's getting longer!" Eiji reminded Momoshiro as he himself did the Kikumaru step and handled 5 cakes at a time.

The day went by, Eiji, Momoshiro and Fuji were dead beaten by the time they closed the shop. Business was so good with Fuji in the maid uniform that Momoshiro had to rush off halfway to get more supplies because the angry crowd refused to go away empty handed. Kaido agreed to help out till his mother called because there was a shortage of man power. After they've called it a day, the three boys sat down and ate the cakes which Eiji stored secretly for themselves. As Eiji, Momoshiro and Fuji off the lights and locked the doors, they were glad that the day was finally over.

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Day 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama, but Granny and Big guy are mine.**

**Summary: After the cute boy and the pretty girl, what's next?**

A/N: Two more chapters to go. Dear readers, just bear with it for another while, we're reaching the end soon. Thank you for your support! All chapters kept under 900 words. A 9parter.

* * *

**Title: Eiji's Part Time Job**

Day 6

"Ne handsome, how old are you?" A lady asked.

"Why don't you just quit this job and come with mama." Another said.

"Order please." Tezuka took in a deep breath to suppress the swelling anger and replied.

"Mou…he's so cool!" The bunch of women squealed in delight.

Tezuka's eye brow twitched, silently cursing, he repeated, "Order please."

_3 hours ago_

"Gather at 7am next week. Any questions?" Tezuka's voice boomed in Seigaku tennis courts.

"NO CAPTAIN!"

"Dismissed!" Tezuka walked off towards the clubhouse with Eiji following behind. Eiji wanted to ask Tezuka for help but he did not know how to start. He had been following Tezuka around and not really practising much.

"What is it." Tezuka knew Eiji was stalking him. He turned around and glared at Eiji.

"Tezuka, I need your help nya." Eiji said.

"Hn." Tezuka waited for details.

"Yuuta's coming home today so Fujiko won't be able to come help me nya. Oishi's relative's staying with him nya so he can't come too, Taka-san has to help his dad, Ochibi refused to come and I don't want Inui to help. Can you help me?" Eiji pleaded.

Tezuka pondered over the idea of helping out. It was a Saturday and he had nothing to do for the rest of the day. Selling cakes won't hurt so he guessed it was alright to go help out. Eiji was prepared to give up but to his surprise, Tezuka agreed to it. Tezuka went to the clubhouse to get his bag before following Eiji to Kuchiki, with Momoshiro tagging along behind like a dog again.

_3 hours later_

So Tezuka's here, taking orders from ladies whose ages ranged from twenties to fifties. Ladies with lavish outfits and heavy perfume, crowded around the glass panel, trying to touch the ultra handsome 'man' at the other side.

Tezuka sighed for the umpteenth time. He repeated himself for the ten billionth time of the day, "Order please." His patience was wearing thin and his muscles were beyond control soon. His eyebrow was on the verge of twitching uncontrollably and his hands were clenching up uncontrollably. Now he understood why Echizen had refused to come along.

Just then, the ladies near the glass panels let out screams of fright. Kaido bowed to Tezuka as he picked up the apron and glared at the ladies. Tezuka acknowledged with a "Hn". The crowd murmured amongst themselves again.

"Fushu…Baa-san, order please." The ladies thought that Kaido had snared at them when Kaido was merely asking for their orders. They stopped murmuring.

"What a scary boy! 5 dozens raspberry and 7 dozens cheese cakes with ice toppings." The women ordered.

"Right away." Kaido bowed to Tezuka again and went off to pass the order to Eiji and to bake. The crowd went crazy as soon as Kaido walked away.

The rest of the day went on quite smoothly. Kaido showed up at the glass panel now and then when the situation went out of hand (the women pushed and fought to get to the front for a clearer view of Prince Tezuka, there was fear that the glass panel might crack). Momoshiro knew that Eiji would save something for him to eat at the end of the day, he 'tested' the cakes no more. To his pleasant surprise, Eiji whipped up something for him at the end of the day. As Eiji, Tezuka and Momoshiro off the lights and locked the doors, Eiji and Momoshiro were happy but Tezuka was absolutely tired.

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Day 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama, but Granny and Big guy are mine.**

**Summary: The last day of work.**

A/N: I'm so sorry my dear readers, I've disappointed those of you who've hinted for me to bring in other schools. Initially the response for this story was not well so I've not planned to bring in other schools and the storyline has already been finalized a long time ago. Just wondering, if there's a sequel to Eiji's Part Time Job, how will that be? Let's vote, who would like to have Eiji's Part Time Job II?

* * *

**Eiji's part time job**

Day 7

"The pretty girl's here again." One of the members of a group of seven teenagers said excitedly.

"So is the super cute boy at Kuchiki. I thought I'll never see him again." Another said.

"Umm…But I heard that the pretty girl's boyfriend is here again." Another said.

"That scary guy who looks like a demon and talks like a snake?" Asked one.

"Eh? I thought he's the cute boy's boyfriend?"

"Are you crazy? You're watching too much yaoi." One of them chided.

A group of ladies in their 30s happened to pass by. A lady decided to correct the teenagers. "The scary guy who looks like a demon and talks like a snake is the slave of a handsome man who works in Kuchiki."

"Eh? There was no handsome man!" The teenagers argued.

"We shall see about that." And they all proceed towards Kuchiki.

To their horror, Kuchiki was more crowded than Shibuya. People of all ages, both sexes were there. Seven boys, a man and a girl concentrated seriously on baking, packing and selling cakes in Kuchiki.

_2 hours ago_

The phone rang at the Fuji residence.

"Hello? Fuji residence." Fuji answered.

"Hoi! Fujiko! I'm so glad that you answered. I'm in trouble nya. The crowd refused to go away, please help me!" Eiji cried and hang up the phone before Fuji could protest or turn him down.

When Fuji arrived at Kuchiki, he was forced to wear the fluffy uniform again so he thought he would rather die with everybody else than die alone. He hatched a plan to get everybody else down.

The phone rang next at the Echizen residence. Nanako answered the phone and upon hearing that Eiji's in trouble, she sent Echizen down to Kuchiki without really knowing what was going on.

The phone then rang at the Tezuka residence. Tezuka picked up the phone to hear a wailing Eiji crying into the phone saying that Echizen and Fuji were attacked by crazy people and seeking for Tezuka's help. Not knowing that Eiji's still working part time, Tezuka rushed towards Kuchiki, into Fuji's trap.

Knowing that the year twos will voluntarily turn up, Eiji called Oishi and Kawamura, telling them that he was in trouble. They rushed down without a word. Eiji wanted to leave Inui out but Fuji promised that nothing would happen, so Inui was called down too.

When everyone had arrived, Tezuka was fuming when he realized that he had let his guard down and had been tricked. Eiji had to explain the whole thing. Granny was going to get discharged tomorrow, he wanted to help Granny by earning more money so as to pay off her hospital bills. Tezuka finally agreed to sacrifice himself one last time.

_2 hours later_

"Give me one of each flavour." Shouted someone.

"Can I have an ice-cream cake please, 25 inches." Another ordered.

So here they are, Fuji in the maid uniform, seen as the only girl among a group of sweating males. Fuji, Tezuka and Echizen took turns to take orders. The people at the other side of the glass panel screeched, squealed, screamed and called excitedly once the idol they were seeking comes up to the glass panel to take orders.

"Ne, Handsome, can I bring you home?" Tezuka's eyebrow twitched and he sighed. Kaido's job was to control the crowd when situations like this happened. He stepped up beside the idol and demanded for the customers' order.

"Hwaaa…. You are so cute! I'll take 300 boxes of cakes and you'll let me hug once, won't you?" Echizen pulled down his cap and Kaido stepped up again.

"Come on, I'll wait for you to knock off. It's better to hang out with me than with a bunch of smelly guys there." Fuji forced a smile and all the guys stepped up.

Usually, the people at the front will yelp and take a step back before murmurings will be heard, then the crowd will quiet down. At the end of the day, rumours has it that the horrible guy who looks like a demon and speaks like a snake is bisexual, having a pretty girlfriend as well as a cute boyfriend and is the slave of the almighty handsome prince in Kuchiki.

The day went by and everyone was tired. Kuchiki has never been so crowded before. As our Seigaku regulars cleaned up the shop, off the lights and locked the doors, they felt happy and relieved that Eiji's part time job was finally over.

_The End?_


	9. Phone Call on Monday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama, but Granny and Big guy are mine.**

**Summary: Eiji is a helpful boy!**

A/N: Thank you all so much for the support, Eiji's Part Time Job has finally come to an end. Review are still welcome long after the end of this fic. Complains too :3

* * *

**Title: Eiji's part time job**

Phone Call on Monday 

The phone rang the seventh time when Eiji picked it up. "Hello Kikumaru residence nya.?"

"Yo, Eiji!" The caller said.

"Yes, speaking. Who's this?" Eiji asked.

"Kuchiki." Big guy answered.

"Hoi! Hoi! Big guy nya! How are you? How's Granny? How's everything nya?" Eiji asked excitedly.

"I'm fine with lots of homework. Grandma's fine too, home and resting. Recovering very well. Thanks for helping, we cleared the hosipital bill with ease. We've excess still." Big guy said.

"That's great nya."

"Eiji, grandma has a favour. Could you help out at Kuchiki again? Grandma said that she's never seen business at Kuchiki so fantastic before. She thinks that you are really great at sales. Will you help out again?"

"But—" Eiji wanted to turn him down.

"We'll pay you this time." Big guy tried again.

Eiji thought about having to beg Fujiko, Ochibi and Tezuka again...but then he thought of the new Nike sports shoes and the sweatshirt he had been eyeing on. "Alright nya." Eiji answered.

_Next day_

"Hoi! Hoi! Guys, I've a favour to ask." Eiji skipped into the clubhouse and asked brightly.

Everyone turned to Eiji and waited for him to continue.

"Can anyone help me over at Kuchiki—"

"NO!" Without waiting for Eiji's sentence, everyone, except Momoshiro who nodded ernastly, rejected and turned away.

"But he'll pay us and—"

"NO!" Everyone ran into the courts with Eiji running behind and Momoshiro clinging onto him.

**Completed**


End file.
